


Candy Apple

by Mlep



Series: Hauntober 2020 [4]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angel Kisses, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Multi, its just cute ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlep/pseuds/Mlep
Summary: Quentin and David are in charge of shopping  this month for their neighborhood.
Relationships: Claudette Morel/Meg Thomas, David King/Quentin Smith, Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Philip Ojomo | The Wraith, Michael Myers/Jake Park
Series: Hauntober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946857
Kudos: 24





	Candy Apple

**Author's Note:**

> First AU of the series because I have no idea how I would finagle apples and caramel into the Entity’s realm. ;-;  
> Also I am a smut writer so when I have to write fluff my brain goes kandmfdop&:9/kfkd@:@?!2@ so please pardon the dull chapter. This is Beta’d tnx

I step out of my warm car and allow the chilled, fall air envelop me. On the other side of the vehicle, I can hear my partner doing the same and proceed to walk around towards me. 

“I wasn’t quite prepared for that,” he said clutching his navy blue jacket close to his body and huddling up close to me. 

I laugh as I wrap my arm around the smaller male, “Well tha’s ta be expected, love.” 

Quentin shudders still as we make our way into the large shopping center. It was just the beginning of fall, but in the mountains of Colorado, that didn’t mean much. Temperatures dropped quickly and leaves began changing colors at an accelerated rate, I can’t help but to admit that it was absolutely breathtaking. Far more so than my home back in the UK. I smile thinking back to that fateful day when I met my young, altruistic med student. 

It was sometime near the end of summer, when all the foreign students came to the local universities for a semester or so of classes. I myself had only gotten a two year degree before joining a professional rugby team. I ended up working at the college I graduated from as the rugby coach which is when I met him. Soft hazel eyes, chocolate brown locks, creamy white skin only changing in color around the eyes, where it’s tone changed to dark circles. Coffee in hand with a smile that could melt the heart of Hitler himself the boy came hesitantly into his life. He was kind and soft spoken, always trying to defuse an issue well before a fight broke out. Soothing voice and gentle hands to match, made him the literal definition of an angel straight out of Heaven itself. If he didn’t know any better, he would have thought it was his guardian angel coming to accompany him down here on this lonely planet.

His first encounter with the boy wasn’t a pretty one to say the least. It was actually mid-bar-fight when he met him. The tavern was just outside of the college campus and was commonly frequented by the students. At this time however, David didn’t realize Quentin attended Daylight University and only knew him as a passerby. The fight had broken out as David was leaving said bar when a group of eight-drunk blokes decided they wanted to exchange blows. Since he had become a coach he had avoided any kind of fighting, unless you count the little less than friendly sparring done at the gym. Either way, a fight was a fight and he, David King, would never back down from an altercation, especially if he wasn’t the one to throw the first punch. 

It was after two of the three had already been knocked cold and a crowd had gathered when the angel pushed his way through the masses towards the bloody brawler. From what he gathered after the brawl, Quentin had heard from a passing group that someone was in a 3v1 bar fight. His “medical instinct” as David has come to call it, kicked in thinking he was about to find a battered and bruised man at the mercy of the other three. What he wasn’t expecting, however, was one of his school coaches demolishing the trio singlehandedly. I smile fondly as I remember the small American jump between two raging Brits in an attempt to get them to quit the fighting. That was it. The fight was over and David’s heart was forever taken. 

Before everything David had been questioning his sexuality but this sealed the deal. After that fateful encounter, it didn’t matter what his orientation was, all that mattered was trying to get the brunette to like him. It took months of wandering school grounds at all hours of the day, acting as if on official business to finally find the quiet male studying in a secluded corner of the campus's main library. Their first official meeting went almost exactly as he expected it to, questions and judgement being directed at him thinking David was some sort of brute looking for fights. After everything was cleared up however, Quentin seemed more open with him, kind even. 

More months went by, numbers were exchanged, and some sort of relationship was established. After two years of being in the UK however, Quentin finally had to drop the news. He was graduating college and already had a job offer back in the US as a pediatrician. David’s heart just about shattered at the thought of losing what they had; and so to avoid that he picked up an American football rule book and started studying on his own. By the time Quentin moved and graduated David had already acquainted himself with the American sport. It felt like the puzzle of his life was finally being put together, he had a rough start but now was his time to shine. Quen picked up his new career quickly as David went job hunting, he quickly found not one but two positions that would suit him nicely. The first being a kick-boxing instructor at a local gym and the second being a PE coach at a local high school. 

Life was good. No. It was great. With the exception of the weird neighbors. 

It was a small mountain town buried deep in the heart of the Rocky Mountains, tucked away from the chaos of the outside world. You had the big guy MacMillan who owned the old coal mines with a kind-hearted husband named Philip. Evan was kind, but creepy, just don’t go near his property; he's a seasoned hunter and protects his property with bear traps. The gremlins, a group of college students/dropouts who lived as a gang and terrorized the small town with petty crime. There was a weird little hermit dude who lived with another big guy, I believe their names were Jake and Michael. I only saw them once when Jake had to bring the big one to the hospital because he got in a fight with a bear? There was also a lesbian couple as their next door neighbors, Claudette and Meg. He worked with Meg at the gym and Claudette often frequented the hospital. Those were the ones closest to his and Quentin's little abode anyway. 

But back to reality, in their little community they had an agreement. It was difficult to get certain household items unless you take an hour drive to the nearest big town. So we do rotations. Once a month a group will make the commute with a master list of everyone’s needs. So that it’s easier for everyone in the long run. It worked out nicely, until it was your turn. 

We walked into the shopping center both having to grab our own separate carts due to the length of our master list. Fall was upon us signaling the incoming winter so everyone was trying to stock up. One of the best things to come out of this trip was that we could look around for new or different items we weren’t used to having. It was nice seeing Quen getting excited over all the fall and Halloween decorations. We made our way through the massive shopping center, slowly loading our carts with supply as we went. We only stopped for a bit at the food court for lunch before moving on to the rest of the shopping center.

“David, look!” I turn to see my boyfriend holding out a pair of beautifully packaged, classic, candy apples. 

“I haven’t had these since I was in grade school,” he said, handing one to me so I could look at the candy-covered fruit. 

“Ne’re had one,” I said placing the one I was handed in the cart. Causing Quen to beam happily up at me. Damn that was cute. 

We’re finishing up now, carts piled high with necessities. It was a slow process, getting all of our items checked out and in bags, but we made it. The poor cashier. I always felt bad for them after we came through. As we leave, we are once again slapped with a gust of icy cold air. Quentin shudders before picking up his pace in a hurry to get back to the warm confines of the truck. We stop by the back of the vehicle as I go to unlock the camper shell and tailgate. It is about halfway through when Quen starts sniffling.

“‘ere love,” I say whilst handing him the keys, “go get it warmed up, I’ll be there in a sec.” 

“No, I’m fine,” he says stubbornly reaching for another bag. 

“Quen love, please? I don’t want ya catchin’ a cold on me,” I say, turning him around and towards the passenger side of the vehicle. 

I groan, “Ok but at least find the candy apples, I want you to try one.” 

“Will do love, now go,” I give him one final nudge as he smiles, before getting back to loading. 

It takes some time, but I eventually find the caramel-covered apples. Such a strange dessert I think before putting them aside. I hurry to put the remaining bags in the bed of the vehicle before shutting the tailgate and topper cover back up. I grab the bag with the apples in it as I go to put the carts away and hurry back to the truck. As I get in, I reach over to deposit the sweets onto Quentin’s lap.

“Oh my gosh, David you are going to love these,” he says, hurriedly digging out the fruit and opening the wrapping on one of them. I smile fondly at the cheerful expression of my lover as he bites into the treat. How I, a brutish brawler from England, managed to get such a perfect angel to fall in love with me was forever going to be one of life’s greatest mysteries. But you don’t see me complaining. 

“Here, try some,” says the doctor pressing the Apple to my lips. I happily take a bite, relishing in its sweet crunch. “Good huh?” 

I hum in contentment, chewing a bit before replying “it’s ok, just needs a little something…” Quentin gives me a confused look silently asking me to elaborate, going for another bite. But before he can get another taste I grab him by the collar pulling him in for a kiss. I smirk inwardly at the little gasp of surprise that came from my boyfriend. 

“There, tha’s better,” I say pulling back to look into his soft brown eyes. 

“Well, we better be off, wouldn’t want the others getting worried now would we?” I ask as I begin pulling out. 

There’s a moment of silence before Quen seems to process what I had said, “uh… yeah. Yeah! We’ve already been gone for about 5 hours and then with the drive so about 6 hours. I wouldn’t be surprised if Claud called on the way back to see if we’re ok…”

“Well we are, aren’t we?” I ask, giving him a little smile.

He beams back, “yeah, better than ok… great actually,” he finishes quietly, sinking back a little further in his seat. I smile, letting out a little chuckle as we begin the drive back. Maybe next time we’ll get more candy apples, or even try making some of our own.


End file.
